They One shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: They were the center of everyone's conversations. They were always there for each other. Sakura couldn't tell you how many times she asked why Naruto didn't give up on Sasuke but it was a lot. Naruto never left Sasuke alone just like Sasuke never left Naruto alone. What were THEY to each other?


**_As always hello everyone, how is everyone doing?_**

 ** _I wish I didn't have to go to school but sadly I do. So it prevents me from finishing my lovely stories. For a while because I have a serious project coming up where I have to do a really big twenty page case study so I might be off here. The only time I might be on is when I read while breaks and when posting something. Okay I am rambling..._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this one shot._**

* * *

They would do anything for each other. It was weird to see them sometimes without each other. The moment one moved so did the other it was like they were in each other's minds. Their names were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. No one but the two understood their relationship no one even knew if they were together like together together or just friends. When you did see them without the other it was because one of them was mad at the other. If you were to see Naruto without Sasuke and you asked him where Sasuke was he would mutter things along the lines of who cares about the bastard or go to hell with him. Sasuke would just grunt and walk away from you quicker. But their anger never lasted long when it came to the other. They would always go back to the other like nothing ever happened. Some people had the privilege to see the two together in a gentle caress or a tender eye gesture that spoke to both of them.

Sakura Haruno their teammate was a different story she was close to Naruto just not Sasuke because they couldn't get past the way Sasuke deserted the village and the fact that he tried to kill her several times she might add. Naruto always said he never intended to kill her just seriously injure her to stop her from pursuing him but Sakura knew the truth. Sasuke didn't care for her or what happens to her and never would. He didn't care if she lived or died. Both she and Sasuke decided they would keep that to themselves. It was their only secret together that they didn't share with Naruto. But she loved Naruto so much to the point where she would always be there for him. But their relationship started to put icing on her relationship with him because Sasuke was always around.

Sasuke Uchiha a jealous bitter man would love to just take Naruto away from the village and never come back. They didn't appreciate him even when he protected the village countless times. Only the ninja who had sense cared for Naruto. He was happy Naruto had gained friends he was even happy that someone other than himself cared about Naruto. He knew no one would care for himself the way Naruto did because everyone didn't care if he was alive or dead. But he found he didn't care about all that as long as Naruto was by his side. He could live his life forever without the love of the village as long as Naruto cared.

Naruto never let the rumors get out of hand. He always took a part in making Sasuke comfortable even though it opposed everyone else. No one questioned Naruto though because they knew Naruto had his mind set on keeping Sasuke with him no matter what anyone said.

But what were they to each other? That is the only question everyone has.

"Naruto what is your relationship with Sasuke?" Sakura asked one day when she had Naruto alone.

"He is my everything." Naruto said with a smile that didn't tell her much.

Yeah that didn't answer her question but it said a lot about what Naruto felt about Sasuke.

The next day Kakashi called Sasuke to his office while Sakura was in there fixing something Tsunade broke.

"Sasuke I have a mission for you. You can pick a person to go with but I figured you would want Naruto." Kakashi said the new Hokage now.

"You would be right. Anyone else would let me die." Sasuke said.

"Okay fill Naruto in then." Kakashi said.

"Wait… Sasuke…" Sakura called out to him and shockingly he stopped grunting to her telling her to continue is what she thought. "What is Naruto to you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stood by the door in silence with his hand on the doorknob.

"Not that it's any of your business but I would say he's my everything." Sasuke said and then he was gone.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears and even Kakashi didn't know what to say.

It was a month before Sasuke and Naruto came back from their mission and Sakura could tell they were closer than ever. Naruto even stopped coming around everyone else for a while. The two even made a few stops outside the village unknown to where they were going. It was so much secrecy surrounding the two that it was ridiculous. Tsunade started working with Naruto personally as something started happening around him. Sasuke was found alone a lot in the village and people even questioned where Naruto was he only told them at home.

The rookie nine went to his apartment only to find it empty like completely empty like no one has been living there in months.

A good year passed before anyone seen Naruto aside Tsunade and Sasuke only to find out that he had a baby. Everyone I mean EVERYONE in the village even civilians asked how it was possible for them only to get a grunt or an anything is possible with Naruto. Sakura honestly didn't know what to say but she couldn't help but fall in love with the little girl named Mikoto Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha. I guess one of the times they left the village they got married to each other and added a last name to both their names and not only did they leave the village but they got Naruto experimented on so it would be possible for him to have kids. Luckily for Naruto he had the fox in him to heal him whenever things got too bad for him.

Sakura just didn't understand what Naruto and Sasuke were thinking when they did what they it amazed her immensely. But she could honestly say she was happy for them. They both deserved the happy family they were getting especially Naruto seeing as he started with no one and then not only did he gain the village but a family of his own with the person he loved. Sasuke lost his family at a young age by the very village he is in but stopped his madness for Naruto and Naruto alone. Yeah no one would get the dedication the two felt for each other but they could say they were happy to see them both happy at least Sakura can say she is.

"I am happy for you two. You both deserve to have a family." Sakura said giving them both a warm smile.

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Sakura," Sasuke said bowing his head.

Sakura could honestly say she was surprised to say the least because not once in Sakura's life did she get any type of attention from Sasuke.

"We're happy to say you're the godmother." Naruto said handing the baby to her.

"Really? Why me?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto.

"Not to be mean but I wasn't going to choose you I was going to choose Granny Tsunade but Sasuke said we should pick you." Naruto said making Sasuke smack him in the head.

Sakura could see the blush on his face and she couldn't believe what she just heard or what she was seeing.

"Why me?" Sakura asked.

"I will leave you two alone really quick. I have to talk to Shika about being my advisor for when I'm Hokage." Naruto said walking away taking the baby from Sakura and with him.

It was obvious to the two he left behind that he wanted them to talk to each other but neither knew how to start the conversation.

"Thanks Sasuke, but why?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke knew what she was talking about without being told.

"I just felt like if either of us died or both you would do everything in your power to protect mine and Naruto's daughter and to be quite honest I think you deserve the title." Sasuke answered honestly.

"Don't get me wrong I am happy that I am picked and you are right I would take care of her if anything happened but I just don't understand why you choose me and not someone else. You hate me and we both know you do." Sakura said.

"I don't hate you Sakura. I just didn't particularly like you but that was when we were young. I can admit that my actions against you were wrong even though at the time I didn't think they were. I saw it for what it was a means to an end and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I would like to get along with you as a friend." Sasuke said.

Sakura didn't know what to say. If she was thinking straight she would tell anyone she felt like the world just stopped. It took Sasuke ten years TEN years to notice her or at least consider her something other than an annoying fangirl and it was all because of Naruto.

"If you're thinking that I am just saying this because of Naruto you would be wrong. I actually want to become a part of this village again and I feel like the first person I should start with would be you considering you were from my team." Sasuke clarified.

"I would like that too very much." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Good, see you later. I have to find my idiot before he shows her off to everyone without me." Sasuke said waving goodbye spotting Naruto right away.

Sakura couldn't help but feel like everything was falling into place again. Yeah she wasn't with neither of her male teammates but they were happy and that is what is important. She smiled and started walking toward the hospital smiling the whole way. On her way there she noticed the two again and couldn't help the small chuckle when she saw Naruto tossing the baby in the air with a shadow clone as Sasuke hit the real Naruto for tossing the baby in the air to high. It was so sweet and cute the little family that Sakura couldn't help but feel happy for the two of them. She just hoped one day she could be as happy as they are.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Sakura is the main person that I focused on._**


End file.
